


sweet medicine

by crytalstellar



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Reader Insert, very small v route spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 19:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12152895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crytalstellar/pseuds/crytalstellar
Summary: ray's precious tester's absence from the game makes him sick with worry.[takes place during another story common route]





	sweet medicine

**Author's Note:**

> ever since i finished v route last week i've been thirsting for saeran/ray content like no one's business. i couldn't really think of any prompts, so i asked a friend and that's how this fic was born. originally ray was the sick one but i was struggling so i switched it around. 
> 
> i do hope it's fluffy enough since fluff isn't really my forte. anyway, please enjoy!

Something is wrong.

For the umpteenth time that day, Ray had checked the messenger. It was already mid afternoon but she hadn’t accessed the messenger all day. It was normal for her to get up mid morning to chat with the RFA members, but for some reason…

Ray starts biting at his fingernails. She hadn’t changed her mind about helping him, had she? Worry begins to flood his mind. What if she had? What if she wanted to leave? No, she was too kind, too innocent… that’s why he had chosen her. But the what if’s keep piling on in his head one after the other. She can’t leave, he doesn’t want her to leave… If she leaves…

“Mr. Ray?”

“What is it?” he almost snaps at the other Believer. They hesitate for a moment before speaking.

“About the girl…”

Ray’s eyes widen with desperation. “Yes? What about her?”

“She’s… barely touched any of her food…” The Believer pauses for a moment, unsure if it’s okay to add their opinion. “I think she’s ill.”

Ill? The image of the girl, weak and sick, in her bed flashes in his mind. With that thought in mind, Ray shoots out of his chair and toward the door.

“Mr. Ray, where are you going?”

“I’m going to go see her,” Ray responds before nearly breaking into a run to get to her room. Although he couldn’t personally attend to her due to his own duties, he’d done his best to take care of her, so if she was sick… Was it his fault? He feels his throat tighten with guilt as he races to her room. If he got her sick he had to take responsibility, surely his savior would understand.

Once he gets to the door he pauses. What if she blames him for her illness? What if she hates him now? He hesitates, fear taking over. Ray doesn’t want him to hate her… not when he likes her so much…

Ray takes a deep breath to push all his doubts down. The important thing right now is her health… If he’s too consumed with his fears then he might end up losing her in a more permanent way. That  would be much worse than her hating him.

He takes another breath before he knocks on the door. Ray waits for a response, but when there is none, he knocks again. Finally, he hears a weak croak on the other side of the door. Worried, he bursts inside the room.

The girl is tucked in under the covers of her bed, but when he comes in she starts to sit up, the face towel on her forehead slipping of her face “R-Ray?”

He hurries to her side and urges her to lay back down. “I heard you were ill. H-how are you feeling?”

She coughs a little, “I’m… okay…”

His precious tester’s face is all red, her breaths coming out in labored little puffs. Ray presses his hand to her forehead to find that she’s burning up. He bites his lip, thinking of how much she must be suffering right now. “I’m so sorry….”

“…w…why?” The confusion is apparent on her face.

“I… I did a bad job taking care of you,” Ray starts, feeling tears prickling his eyes. “If I had been better… you wouldn’t have gotten sick…”

“Oh no, Ray… it’s not your-” her words are interrupted by a cough. “It’s okay… it’s okay…”

Ray’s not convinced as he stares down at her. He picks up the towel she’d had on her forehead and takes it to the bathroom to freshen it up with cool water. When he brings it back to her and places it on her forehead she gives a relieved smile.

“That… feels so… good…” she mumbles in a satisfied voice.

“I’m glad…” Ray responds softly.

A few moments pass in silence before the girl speaks once more. “Ray… I’m so s-sorry…”

It’s his turn to be confused. “Why…?”

“I… because I got sick… I couldn’t… play your game at all today…” she explains slowly. “I’m sorry….”

“No, it’s okay!” Ray exclaims. “Your health is far more important than those AIs!”

She offers him a soft smile, “Ah, but…isn’t your game really… important?”

Ray hesitates, gazing down at her face twisted in concern… He feels a surge of affection for this girl throughout his entire being. Even though she’s here, suffering with illness, she’s still worried about him, about his duties. “It is… but you’re far more important to me…”

The girl smiles at him once more, “Thank you… so much Ray… I’m so glad…so glad that you’re here for me.”

“Of course, I’ll.. do anything for you… Please let me know if there’s anything you need, anything at all and I’ll get it for you!”

The girl closes her eyes and Ray’s unsure if she’s thinking or perhaps dozing off again. “…I’m okay.”

Ray, of course, doesn’t believe her. He reaches out and gently strokes her cheek, “Please, my princess, let me spoil you while you’re like this.

She opens her eyes again, an amused flicker in her eyes, “But Ray, you… spoil me so much already.”

“Won’t you indulge me a bit more?” he whispers.

“O-okay…” she sighs. To Ray’s delight she gives in rather easily, probably because she lacks the energy to argue any further with him. Then he remembers. The Believer earlier had informed him that she hadn’t eaten at all… No wonder she had no energy. Ray begins to pull his hand away, not wanting to leave her bedside with her like this… but if she doesn’t eat…

The girl realizes immediately that he’s moving and she stares at him, “Wait… where are you going…?”

“I’m just going to make you something to eat,” Ray says. “Don’t worry, I’ll be right back…”

“Wait…no…!” She sits up and reaches out to grab his hand.

“Princess,” he coos gently. “You won’t get better if you don’t eat….”

The girl averts her eyes and pouts cutely. “I… I know.”

“It will only be for a few moments….”

She doesn’t seem to be satisfied with that answer and tugs at his hand. “Ray… won’t you stay with me for a couple moments more…?”

Ray doesn’t say anything, feeling torn between getting her food to help her feel better and obeying her wishes. The girl stares at him with pleading eyes as she tugs on his hand one more.

“Please…?”

“I…” Ray looks away for a moment then back to her. “Alright, my princess, but only for a few moments more…”

The girl gives him another heart shaking smile before she lays back down in her bed, her hand still firmly holding onto Ray’s. With his free hand, Ray reapplies the wet towel, which had fallen off when she had gotten up to stop him from leaving. Ray’s precious game tester nestles herself under the covers, closing her eyes once more… A few moments pass before she’s finally fallen back into the world of dreams. Ray gazes at her sleeping form with a tender smile. He gently pulls his hand from hers and moves it to cup her cheek. Despite being asleep, the girl leans into his touch, letting out a soft happy sigh filling Ray’s heart with an abundance of joy.

After a moment, Ray remembers that he must get her something to eat and reluctantly pulls his hand away. But before he turns away to leave he leans back in, laying a light kiss on his princess’s cheek.

“I hope,” he whispers softly, “that I can always be by your side like this, my princess…”


End file.
